


不息

by xiziyjx



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiziyjx/pseuds/xiziyjx
Kudos: 8





	不息

＊车预警  
＊乱车预警  
＊洁癖慎进  
*23469（大概32，92，42，36，96，46）

“腿并拢，何洛洛。”焉栩嘉一脸笑意的看着身下的何洛洛，何洛洛的口中被任豪的性器堵住说不出话无法反驳，只能发出吚吚呜呜的哼唧。

紧闭的门外夏之光路过恶意的敲了敲门掐着嗓子喊了声“保洁，打扫房间。”

惊的何洛洛立马夹紧了双腿，试图挣扎又被焉栩嘉生硬掰开，又忽然想到这明明是在家里哪里来的保洁呢。被欺负的狠了的小孩直接委屈的留下了眼泪。

所以任豪开玩笑的说，“旁边走过一个保洁洛洛立马哭了。”

小小的房间充满了情欲的味道。翟潇闻裹着浴巾走到任豪旁边去勾人接吻。意料中的被任豪扣紧了腰身。

夏之光不知道从哪拿来一条黑纱。看着到像周震南的东西。

遮住了翟潇闻的眼眸，翟潇闻被夏之光引着带到旁边的床。任豪的性器从何洛洛嘴里的拔了出来，何洛洛被最后一下的深顶刺激的咳嗽了好几下。眼眶通红的回头看着在他身后不停动作的焉栩嘉。

夏之光一边解开浴袍一边笑道“洛洛这个时候要给我们演讲么？哈哈。”

他站在俩张床中间，翟潇闻揪着床单有点慌张，夏之光特别喜欢恶趣味的让他猜后面插的是谁。

刚趴下的翟潇闻刚准备活动一下，后穴就被不知道是谁的指尖探了进来。后面的人似乎很满意后穴扩张过的湿软，直接顶了一半性器进去缓慢抽插着。

实际上，翟潇闻是刚和夏之光做完。

夏之光的声音从后面穿过来，“你猜猜看呢，小翟。”夏之光恶趣味的站在翟潇闻后侧开口。

“夏…之光。”翟潇闻的声音被顶的破碎。后臀被蹂躏的发红。腿间存留着刚刚和夏之光做过留下的指痕咬痕，现在又复被任豪揉上新痕迹。

任豪轻轻笑了一下。翟潇闻讨好的抬起臀肉把任豪的性器又吃进去一些，任豪停顿着等翟潇闻自己抬臀又压腰的玩。翟潇闻知道说错了要被艹的更狠了。所以提前讨好任豪了。任豪找准时机轻轻的一顶就直接顶到最深。

刚做完的翟潇闻，后穴里残留的液体还没清理干净，此时正是最好的润滑了。

焉栩嘉射了之后就起身去别的房间拿新的套。何洛洛红着眼看着嘉嘉离开也没能多说一句。夏之光倒也是不客气。和何洛洛就那样肆无忌惮的开始接吻了。熟悉又色情的粗重呼吸和啧啧口水声逐渐从房里偷溜出。何洛洛刚刚被玩弄的粉紫色后穴流出了一股股白浊。看起来好不诱惑。夏之光一只手去探，不费劲的抠挖出一点，抹在何洛洛肿胀的乳尖。

白色的浊液沾染在挺立的乳尖，乳尖向上的地方还有一个不知道是谁啃出来的牙印，夏之光低头去舔舐哪个咬痕，何洛洛被刺激的忍住的不乱扭，手掌紧紧揪住床单。

另一边的翟潇闻正坐在任豪的性器上，翟潇闻过于急性子了，只想赶快结束，生怕他们再有什么别的花样，紧致的内里紧紧的吸着任豪的性器。这个姿势翟潇闻刚好是脖颈在任豪的面前，白净的脸上挂着黑丝带。不至于完完全全看不见但真的平添了许多诱惑感。尤其是翟潇闻的唇还微微张开呼吸。

微微红肿的嘴唇被任豪吻住。下身却也不客气的继续挺弄。

翟潇闻睡裤扔在门口了，仅存的睡衣倒是还完完整整的存活着，第一颗扣子不知道是解开了还是崩掉了的漏出些许白皙的胸膛，任豪的手从下摆伸进去扣揉一边的乳肉。

何洛洛被夏之光掰开的臀瓣在往里送他的那根，何洛洛咬紧了红肿的嘴唇，也受不住的娇喘吁吁。

夏之光倒是觉得好笑：“别忍着，我还没怎么样呢。”

难道是因为焉栩嘉牵着何洛洛的手艹的他所以他比较舒服吗。

翟潇闻略微腰疼，但是还好任豪一向在性事上比另外俩个小孩温柔照顾人。任豪按住翟潇闻艹了几个姿势就射了，射在最里面。低头去吻了吻翟潇闻的眼眸。焉栩嘉刚好从别的房间出来，原来也有半个小时啊。

任豪的性器埋在翟潇闻后穴顶了一下就撤出来。低头在人耳边说了“夹不住就再艹一次。”

“不行，不行，我受不了了…豪哥。”即使嘴上求饶，但翟潇闻还是努力夹紧了后穴。


End file.
